Cuidado con el angel
by BellaStarkStewart
Summary: -¿Por que, lo hiciste Bella? ¿A tal grado llegaba tu odio?- Pregunto Jared desesperado. -No, mi gran amor.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Cuidado con el ángel.

Tipo de historia: Crossover.

Categoría: Twilight/Host.

Pareja: Jared/Bella.

Canción del capítulo:

watch?v=gGY4Tmso_Qs

Capítulo 1:

Narrador Pov:

Bella estaba paseando montada en su bicicleta como de costumbre descalza, con sus pantalones que estaban rotos de las rodillas, su playera negra con un corazón dorado en medio y sus sandalias negras que descansaban en la canasta de la bicicleta.

Estaba a punto de llegar al barrio en el cual vivía, South Los Ángeles.

-Y esa mañana su mamá le dijo a caperucita roja re preocupada.- Contaba Bella a tres niños.- "No te vayas a meter en el bosque, ni te detengas a hablar con nadie"- Dijo tratando de que su voz saliera más adulta.- "no te preocupes, si voy a ir bien rapidito, y asi ya le dejo las cosas a mi abuelita".- Los niños ya se empezaban a imaginar la historia. Se la imaginaban saltando por el bosque con un vestido azul y su capa roja.

-¿Caperucita le hizo caso a su mamá?- Pregunto una niña.

-¿La obedeció?- pregunto otro.

-Pues fijensen que no.- Dijo, cuando se pegó en la pierna.- Porque de repente empezó a volar una mariposa, y pues Caperucita la empezó a seguir hasta internarse lo más profundo que pudo en el bosque, donde había un montón de árboles, pero no se dio cuenta que dos ojos grandes y feos la miraban.- Dijo e interactúo con sus manos.- Pues la estaban viendo atrás de unos árboles.

-¿Quién Bells?, ¿Quién era?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los tres niños mientras se acurrucaban entre si.

-El malvado Jacob- Lo grito y eso hizo que los niños se hicieran para atrás.- No, era broma, el malvado lobo feroz, es que Jacob siempre tiene sus intenciones bien gachas.

-"Que manjar tan rico, para la noche, mm"- Dijo imitando la voz de un hombre

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? Deberían de irse a la escuela.-Dijo un anciana que salía de su casa.

-No espera guela deja que Bella termine de contar la historia de Caperucita.- Dijo Fernanda.

-Nada de guela, les van a poner falta.- Dijo su abuelita.

-Saquensen, si es cierto, órale.- Dijo mientras los aventaba.- Adiós Toño- Se despidió del niño haciendo unas chocadas.- Híjole ahora si los deje bien picados.- Dijo cuando ya se habían ido.

-¿De dónde te sabes tantos cuentos, Bella?-Le dijo la señora mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Pues, me los contaron en el orfanato abuela Canela, bueno luego le platico bien ya me voy, cuídese- Se paró y empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa estaba la señora que desde los catorce años la había cuidado, estaba bajando ropa que había lavado, para empezar a plancharla, mientras la bajaba cantaba espinas tiene el rosal, y empezó a bailarla, hasta que se escuchó una frase de la serie de amor que estaba escuchando día tras día, la escucho y se empezó a acercar a la radio y empezó a suspirar. Se acercó más pero en eso termino.

-Ni modo ahí, para mañana.-Y se fue a seguir cantando pero de repente llego Bella.

-Ahora si ya están bien listos los frijoles, Cande.- Le dijo cuando hubo entrado.

-Que bueno, ponlos aya.- Señalo a la mesa.

-Bueno donde están esas garras que voy allegar a la casa popis.- Dijo mientras se volteaba.

-Antes que nada quiero decirte que tienes que tener mucho cuidado con está ropa es muy, pero muy fina, asi que si se te llega a perder o le pasa algo nos endrogamos que ni lo quiera dios.- Dijo mientras se la extendía.

-Sí que ni lo quiera Diosito.- Dijo bella mientras tomaba la ropa, que estaba metida en una bolsa.- Pero no, se te olvide que primero voy a ir a la casa del pinta monas ¿he?- Le advirtió y agarro su monedero.

-¿Pues que te gusta mucho ir aya?- Le pregunto Candelaria.

-Simón, está bien chido, aparte de que me gano unos cuantos dólares, posando pa que me pinte.- Dijo Bella mientras le sonreía.

-Bueno hablando de dinero, no te vayas a venir sin que te paguen o si no nos quedamos sin frijoles.- Le dijo.

-Simón Cande, bueno ya dame mi bendición.- Dijo.

-Si me reina.- Dijo y se le acercó a Bella y se la dio.

-Ahí nos vemos al ratón.

-¿Te vas a ir en bici?

-No, ahora si está bien lejos.- Dijo y se puso sus sandalias- Pues ahí nos vemos mi Cande.

-Bye.- Y se puso a bailar y a cantar otra vez.

Bella salio de la casa y empezó a saludar a todos.

-Maribells.- Escucho que la llamaba alguien.

-Hola Seño Ramona ¿Cómo está?- Le saludo cuando hubo volteado.

-Bien muchacha gracias por tus cuidados mi salud mejoro.

-No se preocupe, yo la cuide con arto gusto, bueno discúlpeme pero ahora si traigo mucha prisa.- Se despidió y empezó a correr.

Se fue a una casa donde la señora tenia siempre sus flores afuera y empezó a quitar algunas.

-Ya te vi, ladrona.- Dijo una señora mientras Bella se echaba a correr.- Ya me tienes harta con tu robadera, te voy a acusar.- Pero Bella era más velos y le tomo mucha ventaja.- Maldita ladrona.-Le grito pero Bella le hizo un baile y empezó a correr.

Entro a la iglesia y se dirigió al altar de la virgen.

-Ahora si mi lupita te traje unas rosas.- Dijo y se hinco.

Estaba rezando cuando el Padre Charlie entro. Bella al escuchar el ruido volteo.

_"Hay no, está vez el padrecito me va a cachar"_ pensó dejo las flores y se echo a correr.

El padre volteo a ver quién había sido y se dio cuenta que no había nadie, ahí que se acercó y vio las flores que Bella le había dejado a la virgen.

-Rosas misteriosas.- Dijo y salio de la iglesia a barrer.

-Padre-Escucho que lo llamaba una voz cuando había empezado a barrer.- Estoy que ya no aguanto más.

-¿Qué tiene Juana?- Le dijo el padre.

-Que si su protegida esa vuelve a hacerme algo la voy a denunciar a la policía.-Dijo.

-¿Ahora que te hizo, María Isabella?

-Que esa niña me robo.

-¿Te robo?- dijo sorprendido por el comportamiento de Bella.

-Sí, me robo unas rosas.

"Las rosas misteriosas" pensó el padre Charlie.

-¿Estás segura Juana?

-Yo la vi padre, yo nunca he mentido, la vi robándome mis rosas, hoy cache a esa mocosa con las rosas en las manos, siempre lo hace pero hoy la cache.

-Pero si María Isabella es un ángel.

-Pues cuidado con el ángel.

-Juana mira….

-Mire, mire, Maribells es una sin vergüenza, una plaga, estoy harta de ella, harta, harta.- Dio media vuelta y se fue- Estoy harta, harta, quién sabe cómo llego aquí que se valla.-Seguía diciendo mientras caminaba.

-Hay María Isabella.-Dijo el padre Charlie viendo al cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella estaba posando para su amigo Ian, pero se movía y se movía.

-Maribells deja de moverte.-Le dijo Ian ya que ella se seguía moviendo.

-Pues me duele, tú quieres que este como una estatua así bien quieta.-Pero al ver la cara de Ian entendió.- Sale pero no te enojes si me muevo.- Dijo e Ian siguió dibujándola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un carro iban dos personas, un hombre de cabello café, piel bronceada y ojos también cafés, a su lado iba una mujer con cabellos rubios y ojos azules, está ultima tenía una cara de enojada.

-Regina cambia esa cara ya, por favor.

-¿No te gusta? Lo siento es la única que tengo al ver cómo me tratas Jared, para ti soy un cero a la izquierda.- Tomo un respiro y volteo a otra parte pero rápidamente volvió la vista a Jared- Siempre que te pregunto algo me contestas con un rotundo no, siempre estás ocupado, nunca tienes tiempo para mí, me paso las horas enteras del día y a penas y te veo.

-Regina ya te conté, no te puedo acompañar a ningún lado por mi trabajo, es la verdad.

-¿Si?

-Nunca te he mentido.

-Eso tú lo dices, pero yo no te creo, tú nunca tienes tiempo para mí quién dice que no se lo das a otra.

Mientras tanto Ian seguía dibujando a Maribells, quién está vez estaba más agotada que nada, Ian a había agregado unas alas al dibujo y solo faltaba terminar de pintar a Maribells.

Jared y Regina iban llegando a una joyería para que Regina comprara unas cosas.

-¿Te espero o te acompaño.- Le pregunto Jared.

-Tú sabrás.- Dijo y dio media vuelta pero se regresó y le dijo- Tienes tiempo para ir a atender otros asuntos.

Regina camino hacia la joyería mientras Jared se baja del auto y lo cerraba, la siguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En ese momento en South Los Ángeles estaba Candelaria con un muchacho alto de cabellos cobrizos.

-¿Entonces Maribells no se encuentra?

-No, Edward.- y se estiro para bajar la ropa, pero Edward se jalo una silla y la se subió en ella para bajarle la ropa.

-Mejor, necesito hablar con usted, a solas Candelaria.- Lo último lo dijo en tono serio.

-¿De qué mi hijo?

-Estoy preocupado por Maribells no me gusta ese grupo de chavos con los que se junta. Siento que la van a perjudicar.

Cande se quedó pensando. Hasta que reacciono.

-Mira Edward, los amigos de Maribells son solo más que estudiantes y artistas, a ella le conviene ¿ves? Por qué está el director de teatro que la quiere hacer actriz, luego está el pintor que la pinta, eso sí vestidita, ya ves que Marineéis es bien decente.

-Cande, dígale que se aparte de esos chavos, yo sé lo que le digo.

-Mira Edward, la única que puede decidir si se aparta de ellos es ella, yo no me puedo meter. Aparte ella ha pasado por cosas bien gruesas en su vida y si ella se quiere distraer yo no se lo voy a negar.

Edward se quedó pensando, y salió de la casa.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa de Ian solo se escuchaba sus respiraciones, hasta que se abrió la puerta, Maribells se subió la parte de la blusa que se había bajado antes de que la vieran.

-Jajaja cada año te vuelves más viejo.

-Hey basta.- Grito Ian a sus amigos quienes había entrado gritando-¿Por qué tanto relajo?

-Nada en realidad, solo que hoy es cumpleaños de Kyle.- Dijo Alice.

-Venga paca para darle su abrazo.- Dijo Ian y le estiro los brazos, Kyle le pasó las bolsas a Jasper. Ian y Kyle chocaron las manos, cuando el último las tuvo libres, y se abrazaron.

-Y pues quedamos que aquí se iba a hace el reventón ¿Estás de acuerdo?- Volvió a decir Alice.

-Obviamente.- Dijo Ian sonriendo.

-"Me voy de fiesta si quieres ir"- Empezó a cantar Jasper y todos se rieron.

-No te preocupes en un dos por tres tenemos todo listo.

Después de unos diez minutos Bella reacciono.

-Ian- Este se volteo hacia Bella.- ¿Ya me puedo pintar de colores? Es que tengo un chorro de cosas que hacer.- dijo mientras saltaba de donde estaba y se ponía sus sandalias (Había estado descalza todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí.- Ya estoy cansada de estar como María Félix ¿No?

-Ya Bells ya te puedes ir- Dijo y le extendió un billete de 50 dólares, ella los tomo sonriendo.

-Órale chido, adiós.

-Maribells, tú también estás invitada a la fiesta de Kyle.-Dijo y Maribells, le sonrío tímidamente.

-Bien entonces aquí nos vemos.

-Te veo en la noche.- Le dijo Ian con una sonrisa.

Y se dirijo a la salida pero se detuvo, aparte de que Alice le había tapado la salida.

-Órale Jazz, están bien chidos tus converse.- Dijo mientras veía los tenis de su amigo.

-Gracias princesa.- Dijo este. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Alice.

Y siguió caminado, pero Alice le volvió a tapar el paso, intento por atrás pero tampoco la dejo, así que Bella se pasó sin pedir permiso.

-Órale déjame pasar.- Le dijo mientras la aventaba.

-Bella- Le gritaron Jasper e Ian a la vez.

-Adiós Kyle.- Le dijo y también las chocaron.- Adiós Jodie.- Le dijo a su amiga, al pasar a su lado.

Alice se acercó a Ian.

-¿Y tú crees que esa cabe en nuestro mundo?

-Si Alice, Bella cabe en donde ella quiera.- Y con eso dio terminada la conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De la joyería salieron Jared y Regina, Jared se adelantó para abrirle la puerta pero Regina le aventó la mano. Jared suspiro. Se subió al carro y arranco.

-Regina.

-No me hables Jared.

-Regina porque nunca se puede hablar sanamente contigo…

-Ya déjame o me salgo del carro así ¿he?- Abrió la puerta del carro y saco la cabeza.

-Regina, Regina-Jared alarmado.- ¿Qué haces?

-Entonces cállate.- Le grito de vuelta Regina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa de ellos estaba una señora recibiendo a una jovencita.

-La señora Regina no está en estos momentos, pero no ha de tardar.- Le dijo la señora.

-Está bueno, pues la tendré que esperar, tome.- Le tendió la bolsa.

-En un momento vuelvo, voy a dejar la ropa a su cuarto.

-Claro seño.

Bella solo vio que la señora se subió y empezó a caminar hacia el salón principal. Iba observando todo a su alrededor.

-Está casa está bien gigante y bien chidorris.- Dijo para sí.

Afuera de la casa iban llegando los señores Howe, Jared y Regina.

-Maneja bien por favor.- Decía Regina.- Nos vas a matar.

Jared detuvo el auto en la entrada de la casa y Regina se bajó.

-Regina.- Le grito Jared cuando él también se hubo bajado.

Ágata y Wanda veían del otro lado.

-Hay doña Ágata, su hija y mi hermano Jared se la pasan peleando.- Dijo Wanda mientras levantaba la vista hacia Ágata, que era mucho más alta que ella. Wanda era pequeña, de mejillas pecosas, labios rosas y ojos verdes.

-Déjame- se escuchó el grito de Regina en toda la casa. Hizo que Bella soltara la foto de la niña que traía en sus manos, y se echara a correr a la dirección en donde había estádo.- ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿A caso vas a negarme tienes absolutamente abandonada? ¿Eres capaz de asegurar que te vuelves loco por mí? ¿Y que no hay fiesta ni reunión a la que faltemos?.- Termino de decir Regina.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que ir a tus eventos sociales.- Se escuchó la voz de Jared por toda la casa.

-Exactamente, para ti no hay nada más importante que tus locos y tu clase en la universidad.-Respiro profundamente.- Pero no voy a seguir soportando que me rebajes a últimos términos.- Subió unos cuantos escalones y se volvió hacia Jared.-Te lo advierto Jared, si no me llevas a la recepción del juez Stark, me voy sola.

-Has lo que quieras Regina.- Le dijo Jared antes de dar media vuelta y avanzar unos cuantos pasos, pero la voz de Regina lo detuvo.

-Si no me llevas a la recepción del Juez Stark, te va a pesar.- Dijo y Jared siguió caminado- Infeliz ojala te mueras.- Le grito Regina bajando todos los escalones.

Bella que había presenciado toda aquella pelea negaba con la cabeza y veía hacia donde se había ido Jared.

-¿Tu?-Dijo Regina cuando vio aquella joven parada ahí- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Regina y Bella intento huir pero choco con el piano.

-Bueno, pues yo le traigo la ropa que le plancha Cande.- Intento explicar Bella pero Regina la tomo del brazo y la empezó a jalar.

-¿Quién eres?- le volvió a preguntar mientras se dirigía hacia, donde hace unos minutos había discutido con Jared.

-Yo ya le dije Doña, yo solo traigo la ropa planchada y lavada.- Volteo hacia la derecha y luego hacia Regina.-Yo solo estoy esperando a que me pague, mire cáigase con la lana si ya quiere que me vaya.- Le dijo y le extendió la mano.

-Debiste esperar en la cocina.-Dice mirando a Bella fijamente.- ¿Cuánto es? Ya.

-Pues mire que cuarenta dólares.- Dice sonriendo.

-Cincuenta.- Dice y saca un billete.

-Orales, gracias.- Dice cuando recibe el dinero.

-Desaparece de mi vista.

-Gracias, ¿Oiga? ¿Puedo salir por ahí?-Dice señalando la puerta grande

-Por donde se te dé la gana lárgate ya.

-Gracias- Dice y le da una bendición al dinero pagado y sale corriendo de la casa.

Regina se queda para viendo hacia el techo y tocándose la frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iban caminando los dos amigos, Jared y Fabián.

-¿Por qué pelearon está vez tú y Regina?

-por lo mismo de siempre, dice que la tengo abandonada por mis pacientes y mi discípulos.

-¿Acaso no es verdad que sacrificas tu matrimonio por tu profesión?

-Fabián mi profesión está por arriba de todo, necesito llegar muy alto.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé Jared, pero tienes una esposa y un hija, y dinero suficiente para vivir ¿Por qué te empeñas entregarlo todo a tu carrera de psicoanalista? No entiendo.

-Hay Fabián, ni tu ni nadie puede entender, porque está profunda entrega a esta profesión.- Dijo y se recargo en una banca.- Pero hay algo, algo en mi pasado que lo justifica todo.

-no te entiendo.

-Fabián llevo en mi cuerpo y en mi alma una marca de algo que hice, Me siento lleno de reproches y remordimientos y me siento obligado a reparar aquello de alguna forma.- Dijo y se pegó en la pierna- Es un, un compromiso moral que tengo conmigo mismo.

-¿Qué fue eso tan grave que hiciste Jared? ¿Me lo quieres decir?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa de Bella estaba Candelaria planchando y Bella jugando con su monedero.

-Hijo mi Candelaria, ni te imaginas lo que paso, los señores se agarraron un agarron bien feo.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Sepa la bola, pero híjole sí que estuvo bien feo, se gritaron hasta de lo que se iban a morir, si estuvo bien gacho verlos.

-hay mero, agarrón de riquillos.- Dijo mientras extendía una camisa.

-Quién sabe por qué habrá sido, con un cantón tan grande ¿Quién se pelearía?, me cae que lo tienen todo, Hay Candy ¿Por qué la gente que vive así no puede ser feliz?

-Sepa.- Dijo y siguió planchando- Edward vino a buscarte hija, pero se cansó de esperarte y se pintó de colores.

-Pues mejor, porque voy a volver a salir.- Dijo y se recargo en la pared.

-¿A dónde tú?

- Pues… a un reventón en la casa del pinta monas- Bajo la mirada avergonzada por no haberle dicho nada a Candy.- Pues para divertirme un tantito nomás digo a ver si se puede.- Dijo y Candelaria le agarro la mano.

-¿Quieres olvidar algo muy doloroso, verdad?- Le pregunto ella. Bella se limitó a sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jared se paseaba de un lado a otro.

-Discúlpame Fabián, pero no te lo puedo contar.- Dijo parando de repente.

-¿Ni siquiera a mí? Que soy tu mejor amigo.

-Ni a ti.-Dijo mirando hacia enfrente.- Solo mi conciencia lo sabe, porque es a la única que no se lo puedo ocultar.- Respiro- Es un secreto que me atormenta terriblemente.-Dice el negando con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

María Isabella estaba parada dándole la espalda a Candelaria.

-¿Oye por qué nunca, me qué quieres contar lo que paso?

-Hay si ya sabes que yo nunca se lo diré a nadie candelaria.-Tomo un respiro- un secreto… mi secreto.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de noche en la caso Howe, Regina estaba acostada en el sillón de la sala.

-No tiene corazón es puro cerebro- se puso a decir enfrente de su hija.

-No sé, como puedes soportar los desplantes de tu marido, es muy desconsiderado, no vales nada para Jared.

-Mi papito es muy bueno, no digas esas cosas sobre el abue.

- Te atreves a desmentirme Gretel, y por lo mismo que soy tu abuela me debes respeto.

-Pero él es mi papá y tengo que defen…

-Cállate, eres una niña malcriada, no debes meterte en los asuntos de los mayores.

-Que lastima que diosito se haya llevado a mi otra abuela.- Dijo y Regina la volteo a ver.- Ella si era buena, no como tú.

-No seas malcriada Gretel…

-Ya mamá-Intervino Regina- Estoy harta de todo esto, me dan ganas de desaparecer.

-La culpa de esto la tiene tu marido, te está volviendo una neurasterica…

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Regina.

-Papito.- Gretel salio corriendo hacia su padre.

-Preciosa.- Dijo mientras la levantaba-Buenas noches.- Dijo para todos en general.

-Buenas noches- Respondió secamente Ágata.

-Regina si quieres ir a la cena de los Stark ya arréglate.- Le dijo a Regina y está sonrío y se fue a cambiar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jacob estaba asomado por la ventana de su departamento.

-Hola Ian- Dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de que Ian estaba atrás de el-¿Hoy vino Maribells a posar?

-Sí, pero termino temprano, por lo del reventón.-Le contesto Ian.

-¿Va a volver?

-Pues yo la invite, y ella dijo que si iba a venir.-Dijo Ian- Jacob andas muy interesado en Maribells, y eso que le dijiste le otro día de convertirla en una gran actriz, me hace pensar que quieres algo como…

- Maribells me gusta, me gusta mucho, es como una fruta, verde tersa que excita los sentidos en vez de calmarlos, pero yo la voy hacer madurar y la voy hacer caer en mis brazos.-Maribells no se me va a escapar.- Dijo lo último con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bella estaba acostada en su cama pensando y llorando, _"jamás se lo diré a nadie es un secreto, mi secreto, es muy grande, ¿por qué me hicieron daño, porque me destrozaron mi vida porque, por qué?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban llegando los carros a la casa de la familia Stark, en la entrada de la casa estaba el valet parking, y adentro los recibían Anthony Stark quién iba vestido con unos tenis negros, pantalón negro, saco negro y playera blanca, y junto a el su esposa Scarlet Stark quién iba vestida con un vestido estilo sirena, aretes largos, y pulseras de diamantes, quienes se fueron con unos amigos.

-Espero que les guste todo.- Decía Scarlet a una de sus amigas.

Los Howe pasaron justo enfrente de ellos junto con Fabián, Jared llevaba un traje color negro y camisa blanca, Regina un vestido que era cuello en alto color lila con diseños verdes y aretes de diamantes y por ultimo estaba Fabián quién había ido de un traje negro camisa negra y corbata negra.

-Me contó Jared que ibas a venir con tu novia ¿qué paso?.-Dijo Regina a Fabián quién tenía sostenido del brazo.

-Sí, bueno ella tuvo un compromiso con su padre. Lástima es el ambiente que le gusta.

.Es muy elegante.- dijo ella.- Pero dicen que Scarlet.- Dijo en voz más baja.-Era humilde cuando se conocierón.- dijo mientras se fijaba que no había nadie- Pero eso no para ahí, dicen que era su secretaria, y aunque Anthony era mayor que ella se casaron, pero como la familia de él siempre había sido muy adinerada, inventaron una historia destruyendo por completo a Scarlet, y el creyó en su familia y se fue un tiempo a Europa lugar donde conoció a Scarlet, entonces mientras él estaba fuera la familia Stark hizo todo lo posible para anular el matrimonio.

-¿Pero quién le cree más a su familia que a su esposa?-Dijo Fabián.

-Bueno, el chiste es que Anthony se enteró de la verdad y volvió a Los Ángeles a buscar a Scarlet, se volvió a casar con ella y ya nadie pudo separarlos.- Termino su relato.

-Menos mal, ha de quererla mucho.- Dijo Fabián.

-Sí, pero Scarlet, hay veces en las que se ve desdichada.

-Regina, mejor cállate que ahí vienen y te van a escuchar.-Le contesto Jared.

-Si.

-¿Qué tal la están pasando?- Pregunto la Señora Stark.

-Muy bien gracias por preguntar Señora Stark.- Respondió Jared

-La estamos pasando divinamente.- Dijo Regina.

-Estoy muy contenta de que hayan venido.- Les dijo Scarlet con una sonrisa.

-Mi esposo dejo de lado todas sus obligaciones para venir a festejar con ustedes su aniversario de bodas.

-Gracias, por dejar de lado sus obligaciones para poder festejar con nosotros, Doctor Howe.- Dijo Antony Stark.

-Fue un honor haberlo hecho señor Stark.

-Bueno contando la primera boda, que fue la más importante para nosotros, hoy cumplimos 24 años casado.-Dijo Antoni.

-Enserio, Woo.- Dijo Regina

-Felicidades.-Dijo Jared.

-Pues no lo parecen porque tengo entendido que no tienen hijos.- Dijo Regina, y Scarlet bajo la mirada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se escuchaba la música a todo volumen en el departamento de Ian, Jodie bailaba, Alice y Jasper se besaban, y Vanesa le coqueteaba a Jacob, este último buscaba a Bella con la mirada.

-No veo a Maribells, por ningún lado-Dijo Jacob a Ian quién se servía vino- ¿No que la invitaste?

-pues ella dijo que iba a venir.-Dijo Ian.- Oye, ya enserio Maribells es una chava de buenos sentimientos, no merece que jueguen con ellos.

-¿Jugar? Ya te dije que a mí me interesa Maribells.

-Mira si fuera como el resto de estás chavas, te dejaría jugar con ella, pero ella es diferente.

Se fueron a sentar a un lugar despejado de los demás. Jacob alzo la vio y vio a Bella entrar vestida con una blusa rosa, su pantalón de mezclilla, sus converse y su medallita de la virgen, así que se paró y se acercó a ella.

Bella entro al departamento de Ian y saludo a Vanesa quién estaba con un hombre, vio que Vanesa se movía rápido para ponerse enfrente de ella, pero Jacob fue más rápido.

-Bella, que gusto tenerte aquí.-Le dijo y Bella asintió tímidamente.- Ven vamos.-Le dijo y le dio paso.

Bella volteo y vio a Jodie bailando, se sentó donde posaba para Ian y Jacob se puso a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la fiesta de los Stark se escuchaba música resonar.

-Bueno, si no tuvieron hijos fue porque no los desearon.- Dijo Regina.

-Si deseábamos hijos, a lo menos unos, pero dios no lo quiso así.- Dijo Scarlet triste.

-Juez Stark me gustaría hablar algunas cosas con usted.- Dijo Jared para romper la tensión que se había armado en tan solo unos segundos.

-Claro hablaremos en mi despacho.- Dijo y beso la frente de Scarlet y se giró hacia Jared.- Sígame por favor.

-¿Fabián, quieres venir?- Le pregunto Jared a Fabián.

-No, me quedo a esperar a Alice tal vez aparezca.

-Como gustes, permiso señora Stark.

-Adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alice estaba abrazada al cuello de Jasper, mientras le decía versos.

-Tus ojos verde esmeralda, combinan con tu cabello azabache, tu hermosa falda, color pistache.- Termino e hizo que Alice riera- Esos versos no fueron escritos para ti si no a una persona que se parece mucho a ti.

Alice le pego en el hombro. Y se empezaron a besar.

Bella miraba hacia todos lados, veía a Jodie bailando, a Alice y Jasper besándose, nada de lo que veía era de su agrado.

-¿No te gusta lo que ves, Bella?- Le pregunto Jacob.

-Pues fíjate que no.

-¿Qué, no sabías que aquí se armaban reventones?

-Pues sí, pero no pensé que tan grandes.

-Bueno, te voy a preparar un trago.- Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la barra de bebidas, pero Bella lo paro.

-No, así está bien, déjalo.

Vanesa los veía desde el otro lado de la casa.

_"Está noche no te ve vas a escapar, Bella" _Pensó Jacob.

Bella ya estaba muy incómoda por la mirada de Jacob.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jared y Anthony estaba en el despacho de Anthony.

-Por eso me interesa mucho ayudar a jóvenes con problemas, licenciado Stark.- Decía a Jared a Anthony Stark.

-Me parece estupendo.- Se escuchó el sonido del búho.- Con sus consejos y terapias podrá ayudar a muchos jóvenes descarrillados, si no mueren naturalmente, van a morir por las drogas o la cárcel.- Dijo viendo a Jared.- Lo felicito señor Howe, usted tiene una gran motivación para ayudar a esos desvalidos.

Jared sonrío- Si hago esto es por motivación, de ver cómo están esos jóvenes en las calles.- Anthony lo volteo a ver impresionado.- Bueno la idea es que usted y yo ufanamos nuestros esfuerzos para ayudar a nuestros jóvenes.

-Estoy a su disposición para lo que usted disponga, Doctor Howe.

-Podríamos llevar los mismos casos trabajando conjuntamente, ¿Qué le parece?

-Por mi encantado, si quiere nos vemos mañana para hablar ampliamente- Jared sonrío y asintió.- Podemos hablarnos, para quedarnos de ver en algún lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jacob seguía observando a Bella lujuriosamente.

-¿Bells sabes que me tienes muy picado? Pero ya te habías dado cuenta.- Dijo y se fue acercando lentamente a Bella, Vanesa los veía celosamente.- Estaba va a hacer nuestra gran noche.

-Oye ya, ¿Tu que te traías?- L pregunto Bella que ya estaba harta de su acercamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fabián estaba tomando un trago cuando se le acercó Jared.

-¿Por qué estás tan solo?- Le pregunto Jared.

-Estaba con tú esposa pero vino una señora y se la llevo.

-Mm.- Se acercó un camarero, para ofrecerles algo de tomar.- No, muchas gracias.- Contesto Jared y Fabián dejo su copa ahí.- ¿No, va a venir tu novia, Alice se llama no?

-No me ha hablado tal vez no se ha librado del compromiso con su padre.

-Pues haber cuando tengo la oportunidad de conocerla.

-Tú también quiero que la conozcas.- Dijo y sonrío.- Ya veraz lo buena chica y decente que es.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice se estaba besando apasionadamente con Jasper, abrió los ojos cuando vio que Jacob estaba por besar a Bella.

-¡Ya Jaco, ¿Qué esperas?!- Le grito, y al momento Jacob beso a Bella. Bella lo aventó fuertemente.

-¡Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?!- Le grito y le pego dos cachetadas. Vanesa veía todo con atención. Jacob se sobo las mejillas y Bella salió corriendo.

-¡Bella, espera, no te vayas!- Jacob salió tras ella pero no la alcanzo a detener.- ¡Espera!- Le grito pero no se detuvo todos se empezaron a reír de él.

-¡No pudiste con ella Jacob!- Le grito Jasper.

Vanesa volteo a ver a Jacob y negó con la cabeza.

Bella de tan enojada que estaba empezó a llorar de puro coraje, empezó a caminar para su casa, y vio a las personas que se ponían a vender a fuera de la calle, entro a su casa y vio a Candelaria dormida. Se acercó a la radio y la apago. Se dirigió a las escaleras y las empezó a subir. Cuando hubo llegado al único cuarto de la casa se empezó a limpiar el beso que Jacob le había dado.

-Cochino.-Decía entre sollozos, mientras se seguía limpiando.- Sucio…Animal… Todos son como aquel hombre, todos son igual… todos.- Dijo mirado al techo y agarrándose el cuello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Regina y Jared iban entrando a la casa.

-¿Te divertiste?- pregunto Jared.

-Mucho.- dijo volteándose hacia el.- ¿Ves? Yo tenía razón, deberíamos salir más seguido.- Dijo y subió sus brazos.- Hay que vivir la vida.- Dijo y Jared río- Está noche es mi reconciliación contigo.- Dijo y le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello.- Subimos ya a acostarnos mi amor.

-Voy a leer un rato a la biblioteca, horita no tengo sueño.- Dijo y le bajo los brazos.- En un momento te alcanzo.

-Por supuesto querido, como siempre se hace lo que tú quieres.-dijo y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Al entrar al cuarto azoto la puerta.- ¡IMBÉCIL, IMBÉCIL!- dijo mientras aventaba su bolso a la cama- Ahora me rechaza, de seguro tiene a otra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella ya estaba dormida con un brazo colgando de la cama. De repente empezó una pesadilla, primero comenzó con el beso que le había dado Jacob y después pasó aquella noche en donde le desgraciaron la vida, ella estaba caminando por el bosque cuando se escuchó una rama, entonces empezó a caminar más rápido hasta que choco con alguien, un hombre, empezaron a pelear ella logro soltarse y empezó a correr hacía el lado contrario, el hombre la empezó a perseguirla. Hasta que ella se paró en un árbol, y empezó a llover, vio al hombre acercarse hacia ella y empezó a gritar que no que se alejara, pero él no le hizo caso y la tomo de los brazos y Bella empezó a llorar y a gritar.

-¡Basta, no! ¡Suéltame, por favor!- Los gritos de Bella despertaron a Cande.

-¿Hija, donde estás?, ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto mientras se paraba.- Hay voy.- Bella seguía gritando que no.- ¿Qué tienes chiquilla? ¿Qué pasa?

-L pesadilla Candelaria.- Dijo Bella que se había despertado. Se levantó y empezó a bajar las escaleras- Quiero verle la cara a ese hombre Cande.- Dijo mientras la abrazaba.- Quiero verla.

-¿Qué hombre?-pregunto alarmada

-El hombre de aquella noche- Dijo con voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué noche?

-Es que siempre sueño lo mismo. Sueño que me persigue.- Dijo y cande la agarro del hombro y de la mano y empezaron a caminar hacía el comedor.- Sueño que me hace daño.

-Siéntate aquí.- Dijo y la sentó en la silla.

-Que me toca bruscamente, y cuando estoy a punto de verlo me despierto- Dijo entre las lágrimas, Cande la abrazo. Nunca le puedo ver la cara, nunca. - Estaba llorando en los brazos de Candelaria ahora.- Nunca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jared estaba recargado en la pared de la biblioteca llorando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dios mío?- Decía entre sollozos, se escuchó que intentaban abril la puerta y Jared se limpió las lágrimas y se paró luego, luego. Por la puerta entro Gretel.

-Papito, papito.- entro gritando.

-Mi niña- Se hincó y la abrazo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Candelaria se jalo una silla. Se sentó enfrente de Bella y le agarro la mano.

-Mira, creo que deberías ir a acostarte y dormir un rato.- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mano.-O tratar. Descalzar es lo que necesitas.

-Es que nunca puedo verle la jeta.-Dijo Bella mientras Candelaria le besaba la mano.

-¿Para qué quieres vérsela? Total es una pesadilla.- Dio y le acaricio el hombro.- La gente de las pesadillas no existen.

-El si existe, el sí.

-Entonces dime quién es.

-no lo sé, es que no tengo idea Cande. Pero es malo, muy malo, abrázame Candelaria.

-Hay si mi vida, sí.

-Es que me toma con mucha fuerza, me lastima. Me da arto miedo.

-Si mi vida. Lo se

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jared y Gretel estaban en el piso abrazados.

-mi mamita nunca tiene tiempo para mí. No me deja comer pastel, ni chocolate. Dice que me voy a poner gorda.- Jared le acariciaba los cabellos.- Que cuando sea grande, me va a poner a dieta.

-Bueno, es preferible que no te acostumbres a comer de más mi amor, mejor le haces caso a tu mami ¿Si?- La miraba fijamente.

-¿Por qué me miras así papi?

¿Cómo mi amor?- Pregunto él.

-A veces cuando me acaricias se te ponen los ojos tristes.- Jared soltó una risa.

-Es que pienso… que en unos años… dejaras de ser una niña… para convertirte en una señorita.- Dijo mientras veía hacia enfrente. Gretel se paró.

-¿Y eso es malo?- Dijo mirándolo con preocupación.

-No mi amor, no es una etapa de todas las mujeres, y depende…- Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- con quién te encuentres en esta situación.

-¿Tú dices cuando tenga novio?- Pregunto inocente la niña.

- Si, si, ojala sea alguien dulce, que te respete, alguien que te permita disfrutar un relación de 2 personas que se aman.- Dijo él y Gretel se volvió a parar.

-Papi, tu siempre dices cosas complicadas, yo creo que por eso mi mami dice que eres puro cerebro.- Dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-No mi amor, también soy corazón.- dijo y le beso la cabeza.

Ya había amanecido y Jared se estaba rasurándose cuando su celular sonó. Era Fabián.

-Bueno.- Contesto Jared.

-Buenos días Jared.- Se escuchó al otro lado- Te hablaba para ver si vas a ir a la oficina temprano.

-Si Fabián, además tengo una cita con el Señor Stark, quede de llamarlo hoy para lo del asunto de los desviados.

-Bien, en cuanto termine con unos pacientes puedo pasar a verte a tu consultorio. Antes de que te vayas con el juez.

-Entonces ahí nos vemos un abrazo.- dijo y colgó para terminar de rasurarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella estaba en su bicicleta, ese día llevaba una playera rosa, un pescador y sus típicas sandalias, que como siempre descansaban en la canasta. Llego a su casa y vio a Cande comiendo huevo así que prendió la estufa y puso unas tortillas y cuando estuvieron listas las saco.

-Gracias mi reina.- Dijo Cande cuando se las dio.

-De nada Candy.

-¿Amanecistes más tranquila?

-Si Cande.

-Está rico pero bien caliente.- Dijo cuando hubo tomado café.-¿Vas a salir hoy?

-Si voy a ir a la iglesia, ¿Quieres algo?-Le pregunto mientras se servía café.

-Si la verdad es que sí, es que fíjate que ayer, te iba a decir algo pero ya no te lo dije, tú sabes porque.-Dijo.- Es que la Señora Howe, te iba a mandar unas ropas pero se le olvido, y me llamaron temprano para decirme que fuera por ellas. ¿Puedes ir?

-Claro mi Cande, yo te hago el paro, está bueno.- dijo y siguieron desayunando.

Después de desayunar se fue para la mansión en donde había estado el día de ayer, estaba caminando hacia la puerta grande saludando al jardinero, cuando llego la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba parado Jared. Jared la volteo a ver sorprendido, y después sonrío. Bella en cambio bajo la mirada tímidamente y se puso roja.

-¿Buscas a alguien jovencita?- Pregunto Jared con una sonrisa. Bella se rasco el cabello y lo volteo a ver.

* * *

Ojala les guste.

Reparto:

Kristen Stewart es María Isabella

Max Irons es Jared Howe

Ben Barnes es Fabián Daniells

Amanda Seyfried es Regina Howe

Robert Pattinson es Edward Cullen

Robert Downey jr. Es Anthony Stark

Kate Beckinsale es Scarlet Stark

Raffey Cassidy es Gretel Howe

Jake Abel es Ian Oshea

Emily Browning es Wanda Howe

Entre otros.


	2. No es un capitulo

No pude actualizar como dije que lo haría porque tuve mis ensayos para mi concierto de piano, pero les dejo un adelanto de cada historia:

JUST GIVE ME A REASON:

-Pensé que no vendrías- Escucho la voz de Elena detrás de mí. Me giro hacia ella.

-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, saben que fui a comprar unas cosas.- Dije y me volteo a ver extrañada, no entendía.- Isabella vino a comprar su vestido de novia.- Termine de decir y se hizo un silencio tenso.

LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE:

-Todo lo que está ahí es suyo, aunque sea solo por unos segundos.- Dijo Effie mientras Bella recordaba lo que había pasado en un pasado.

CUIDADO CON EL ÁNGEL:

"_No puede ser es el"_ pensó Bella mientras veía a Jared.

-Bueno, nosotros solo queremos ayudarlos.- Se escuchó su voz hablar sobre la de todos ellos.

-está bien, lo haremos.- Dijo su prima y empezaron a avanzar hacía el cuarto donde les darían la charla.

-¿Sucede algo señorita?- Le pregunto Jared a Bella quién no había avanzado.

También quería comentarles los horarios de actualización que creo que también deberían tener un día específico cada que se actualice, así que los horarios de actualización de Diciembre quedarían así:

JUST GIVE ME A REASON: Domingo 8 y Sábado 28.

CUIDADO CON EL ÁNGEL: sábado 14 de diciembre.

LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE: Sábado 21 de diciembre.

Las imágenes estarán en la página que se encuentra en mi perfil o en el Facebook también se encuentra en mi perfil el link para que lo busquen.

El reparto de mis historias estará en videos que hare ara subirlos a YouTube en cuanto los termine iré subiendo uno tras otro.

¿Quieren tráiler de las historias?

Dejen sugerencias.

JUST GIVE ME A REASON: ¿Cómo creen que reaccione la madre de Bella y la de Christian?

CUIDADO CON EL ANGEL: ¿Qué creen que pase a esta historia en el siguiente capítulo?

LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE: ¿Quién creen que sea el acompañante de Bella en los juegos?

Dejen sus respuestas.


End file.
